


Just One Night

by Moose_likes_the_gay



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_likes_the_gay/pseuds/Moose_likes_the_gay
Summary: Hearing Dan utter the word 'please' was enough for Chris to recognize that something was wrong. He didn't ask any questions. Knowing Dan, he probably wouldn't answer them anyway.





	Just One Night

As soon as he woke up, Dan could tell something was wrong. He recognized it immediately, the feeling that something in his body was off balance. He sat up, his head painfully protesting. He slowly eased himself out of bed, gasping as his legs soon gave out beneath him. He couldn't stand back up. He sighed, slowly lowering himself onto the floor as his trembling hand blindly felt around on his nightstand before finding his phone.

It didn't take him long to find the contact he was looking for, he only called one person anyway.

"Chris? I need you to come over."

Chris groaned. "It's four in the morning, Dan. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Chris, please. Just," He hated the way his voice sounded, weak and trembling. "Come over, now."

Hearing Dan utter the word 'please' was enough for Chris to recognize that something was wrong. He didn't ask any questions. Knowing Dan, he probably wouldn't answer them anyway.

He sighed defeatedly. "I'll be there soon."

Dan nodded to himself, placing his phone at his side as Chris hung up.

The room was too quiet now. And cold. Why the hell was it so cold? He pulled his blanket off the side of his bed, wrapping it around his shoulders. Mr. Mumbles jumped down as well, curling up in his lap. He absent mindedly petted her, staring off at nothing until he heard Chris's car. Mr. Mumbles ran off to greet him at the door.

Chris approached his room, following after Mr. Mumbles. 

He stood in the doorway for a moment, just examining Dan. He looked paler than normal, and definitely a lot weaker.

Fragile.

That wasn't a word that fit him very well. Dan was a lot of things. Ill-mannered, determined, forceful.

Not fragile.

Chris slowly moved towards him, noting how he was visibly shaking. He kneeled down in front of him. Dan looked up at him, his eyes almost drifting shut, before snapping back open as he blinked owlishly up at him. Mr. Mumbles meowed quietly at Dan's side.

"I think," Dan started, his voice not sounding like his own. "I'm sick."

"Definitely. Hey, tell you what," Chris smiled weakly. "I think you should come stay with me."

"Fine."

Something about Dan being so cooperative was... almost unnerving to Chris.

Chris stood up, seemingly waiting for Dan to do the same.

"Oh, um," Dan made a pathetic attempt at getting up. "I can't stand."

Chris kneeled back down, hooking his arms around him and carefully lifting him. Dan couldn't find the physical strength to fight back.

"Put me down!"

"How else do you expect me to move you around?"

Dan thought for a second before smiling tiredly. "Catapult?"

"Do you have a catapult just laying around?" Chris sighed. "Nevermind, don't answer that, I'm sure you probably do."

"Several, actually."

"That's very reassuring."

Chris carefully opened the door, allowing Mr. Mumbles to walk in front of him. It took him several tries to unlock his car so that he didn't drop Dan. He helped him into the passenger seat, stepped out of the way for Mr. Mumbles, allowing her to jump into Dan's lap.

Chris got in on the other side, yawning.

"You'd better not fall asleep. I'm not sure my punches will be enough to keep you awake."

"Oh, what a shame."

"Don't get snippy."

Chris began driving, trying his best not to fall asleep. He occasionally glanced over to Dan, who was staring dreamily out the window as he stroked Mr. Mumbles. 

Chris pulled into his driveway, moving sluggishly as he walked to Dan's side. He let Mr. Mumbles jump out, watching her scamper towards the door.

He picked up Dan, who was too exhausted to fight back.

After unlocking the door, Mr. Mumbles ran past them, heading towards the bedroom.

"You passed the couch." Dan stated sleepily.

"You're not sleeping on the couch." He continued walking towards the bedroom.

Dan used what strength he had to scramble into bed. He was exhausted. Chris grinned, turning off the lights before crawling into bed beside Dan. Mr. Mumbles curled up on his pillow.

Dan shut his eyes, but found himself unable to sleep. 

"Dan?" Chris yawned. "You're trembling."

"Shut up, it's cold."

"Here," Chris inched closer to Dan, pulling him close. "There. Better?"

Dan muttered something under his breath. Chris took that as a 'yes'.

Dan sighed. Chris was really warm. He was too tired to fight Chris off of him. 

So maybe he could just stay like this for one night.

Yeah.

Just one night.


End file.
